Trust
by Pinecest
Summary: Clary is a princess that wants to be warrior so she can help her people , Jace is a demigod his godly parent is Atia the god a chaos and death its self. Any child of Atia is considered dangerous and wanted Jace knows this and becomes a servant to the royal family, But what if someone found out? will she tell her father and get jace caught or will she keep her lips sealed?
1. The beginning,

I dont own any of the TMI Charaters tho i wish i did. ;)

Long ago there were four gods Gabriel, Raziel, Atia and there father Edon the god of time and the ruler of the mortal world. One day he decided to bless his children to rule parts of the mortal world with him, Gabriel the youngest of the three was blessed to rule the sea and its creatures, Raziel the middle child was blessed to rule the land and its creatures. Atia the oldest of the children was blessed to have power over chaos and death its self. The brothers grew jeolous of their sister but soon brush it off. In the begining of their rule Atia search the sea and saw a fish... no a by her brothers work, she decided to create her own. She taught it to sing, its voice was so enchanting it could louer mortal men. it had claws like a loin fishs spikes, sharp and deadly,But the most stuning thing of all was its beauty this with its voice was called a syrian the most dangrous creatures of the sea. Gabriel saw this creature and was enraged. Atia bored with the syrian went to land she and found a komoto dragon, fasnatied with by it she copyed its body strutcher exept with this creature, she gave it teeth like snakes long, dripping with venom, it had wings like bats and scales made of gold, rubies and black opals she called it a dragon. Angered both brothers told there sister how her creatures were killing the mortals and the sea creatures, they both demanded that she destroy them. When she denided there claim and stated that they were doing no harm, The brothers blinded by rage and jelousy banished their sister and her creatures to the center of the earth. Edon angryed at his son's and saddend for his daugther he made nectur the food of the gods drip from the ceiling. Atia used the sprits of the living to light her way as she wonders the cavern for enterity ... or at least the brothers thought.

Chapter 1:  
>Clarys POV:<p>

I walked down the cobblestone road listening to the faint clicks of my shoes as I walk,my white jacket hoodie up, and my seraph blade straped to my thigh it bounces with each step I make, 'almost there,'.oh if your wondering why the hoodie is up, I can't go two steps away from that castle with out my father sending a servent or guard to come with me, Now I'm up for Izzy coming with me or Simon, those two have been my best friends ever since I started Training...I love them both to death but I think the got a thing going on,meh mabye. 'By raziel final!' I think as i walk in the bookstore the tiny bell that sits just above the door rings, Alerting my god father. "Clare?" he says as his head pecks around the conner."Luke do you you yell 'clare' ever time someone walks in or am I just special?" a welcoming smile spreads across my god fathers face as he walks up and gives me a warm hug, " I haven't seen you in minute,  
>whats up is pops giving you a hard time agian?" Luke says his tone turning serious. " No, Its just training. That mentior is crazy." luke laughs as goes back to the shelf's " you know I have that new book you been dying for,what was it called?..Romeo and juliet". 'ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod' " Luke if your messing with me kill me now." I say as i nearly run towards him.<br>"there you are madam." he says handing moi the book "oh my gods YES!" i yell as I tackle-hug luke. "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Objective,Late night reading." Your welcome,  
>sweet pea now head back before King Valintine starts sending search partys for you." I walk out the bookstore and start back to the castle to start my "royal duties" sigh, Todays going to be a long day. As I near the gates I see two kids playing ones a boy another a girl, they seem to be playing tag." You're it!" the girl yells as she runs away, As I draw closer to the two, the boy was the first to notice me "Princess Clarissa!" he says as he does a long bow well i think it is from how small he is it seems ike his going to fall over. I laugh, "Hello young man what might your name be?" a blush spread across the boys face. " O-Oliver" I look around and see the little girl running towards us. " Is that your sister Oliver?" I say pointing to the little girl. " Y-Yes her name is Amy." as soon as he finish that sentence Amy came sprinting by. " Hello princess Clarissia, my name is Amy!" she says doing a curcey I laugh agian these kids are to damn cute." Well amy, what are you two playing?" both of there faces seem to light up. " were playing tag would you like to play?" they say as the get in a running stance " of course but whos it?" the boy pokes me and yells "you are!" the both start sprinting away "hey wha!? not fair come here you!" I say in a playful tone. after 30 minitues or so are game was stoped by a Man wearing a mask.<p>


	2. Chapter 2, Valentine

Clary pov:

"Yes?" she asked the masked man " King Valentine has summoned you to the throne room" he said as he walked to the gates 'shit how long have i been out here?' clary thought as she jogged to catch up with the masked man "Do you know why i'm being summoned?" clare asked fear creeping into her voice, "Something about a book store." for the rest of the walk it was silent.

...

As clary walked down the long hall that lead to the throne room doors she took time admiring the painting that decorated it, it was Raziel rising out of a lake in one hand he held the golden goblet of life, in the other he held the sword of truth and justice supposedly who ever holds it the can only speak the truth. All too quickly she reached the heavy oak door, When she pulled it open her eyes gazed to room, there sat her father in the golden throne he had white hair,A sharp jaw And eyes that look like they were completely black. "Hello father," Clary said keeping her eyes down cast. "My,My Clarissa look at the time what keep you?." He said staring at the goblet he held in his right hand. Clary looked up and meet his eyes, There was a glint of challenge in them "As I walked back towards the gates there were two children playing. As I walked past, the little boy ran over a introduce himself and his sister-" "wait you spoke to those low life's?" He said anger rising in his voice. "Yes father." I spoke my voice tense with anger. " How many times have i told you not to speak with those low life peasants!?" He shouted throwing his goblet across the room. ' God damn it he's drunk again...' "those "low life's" are the citizens of your country without them you have nothing to rule!" Almost instantly I wish I hadn't said those words. In a calm voice he responded with " Are you talking back to me Clarissa?" He said he's face twisted in anger. " No father I-" "because that means I'll have to punish you." "father please I-" A wicked grin spreads across his face "20 wip lashings it is then." He said turning towards the doors, "father please-" "do you want that doubled?" I keep my mouth shut. " I didn't think so,... Guards! take the princess to her chambers I'll deal with her later." And with those word he left.

…

Jace's Pov:

"hey! golden boy take this to the princess chambers now!" He says throwing the tray of food at Jace "yes sir." Jace says as he walked up the stairs. 'god one day i'm going to punch that man in the neck.' I thought as I was walking to the princess's door. "Princess I brought you your food, may i enter ?" "come in…" he heared a small voice say, it was so quiet I barely heard it. As I open the door I was stop in my front of me sat a beautiful young women with hair that look as if made of fire, a small heart shaped face that is splattered with freckles and eyes that look like there made of emeralds, 'I think i just fell in love.'

…

* * *

><p><em>Soooo what do you think? TELL ME PLEASE! (Lol XD) I hope you like it and please tell what you'd like to see,And i'm totally open for flames. Anywho Peace my dragons! :3<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Clarys Pov:

'...my everything hurts' clary thought after valentines ¨punishment¨. She was still cooped up in her room still when there was a knock on her door, '' princess I brought you your food, may i enter?'' she heard an angelic voice say. '' come in...'' she said so quiet even clary barely heard it. When her door opened clarys breath hitched, there stood in front of her was a tall man that had hair that look of gold, yet the sad part is that his face was concealed by a mask that was white and had a single dot on the forehead '' I-I hello princess'' he said taking an elegant bow. ' "hello servant.'' she said standing up from her bed well she tried, ''ahh!'' clary yelp in pain as she fell to the floor ''Princess!'' he said as he kneeled down beside her . '' I'll be right back'' he said as he left the room, ' great, he just left me, welp just gonna sit here,in pain.' Clare thought as she tried again to stand this only caused her to fall once more." god damn it!'' as she said this angel boy came back into her room. '' princess standing up well only open up the slashes even more.'' he said as he walked over to her. '' how do you know there slashes?'' clary stated as she watch him set down the red wine, bandages and towel. '' because I know what a blood stain looks like,''

"Now please don't take this the wrong way but I need you to remove that dress." he asked "What not even going to take me on a date first?" clary muttered as she started removing her dress when she finished she turned back around only to see the servant looking the other way,

"thank you for not staring at me well I changed servant." she said as her face turned crimson now that she realized the situation." Now that thats over with I need to warn you that this well probably hurt...a lot." he said grabbing the towel witch closer up she realized it was wet," If is means the cuts will heal then i'm all for it." she said turning herself around so he could address the wounds."Um-alright then" he said as the cloth touch her skin she hissed at the sting of pain the came with it. " I'm sorry princess I wish i could say it won't hurt for much longer but i'm not going to lie to you." a few minutes later he finish cleaning her wounds but now came the fun part " If you like you may hold by hand." he said as he popped the cork of the wine bottle," Thank you." clary said "ready?" he said as he lifted the bottle clary noded afraid to say a word. As soon as the red wine touch her she felt as if a thousand red hot pins jabbed each and every inch of her wounds though she bit her lip a small plea escaped her lips " stop please…" but he did not stop he continued to clean each wound in the end of it, clary was pleaing and shaking like a leaf. once he was done he wrapped her back and torso with gauze bandages. After that he did something that surprised her he hugged her. " I am truly sorry for hurting you malady" he said as he hugged her tighter making sure not to not squeeze her wounds." I-Its alright servant you were just helping me and I thank you for that." She stuttered as she gently patted his arm.

…

Over the weeks clary and the "servant" grew to become great friends, Of course dayly he would check the princess wounds and clean them and every time he would he'd hug her afterward but secretly something more grew underneath. " why do you always hug me after you clean my wounds?" clary asked an amused smile spread across her face "Because It's adorable when you blush," Of course she blush at this "And,I like hugging you." He said as he turned away waiting for clare to finish getting dress. "So servant what are we doing today?" she said as she walked passed him " If I may, my name is not "servent" its Jace christopher Horandale ." "well Jace if you don't mind remove your mask." she said walking forward to stand in front of him " tsk, tsk, my mask will not be removed." With a playful growl she ran forward reaching for the mask, as they playfully dodging each other Jace's foot caught on the clary's end table. as he fell his mask slipped and landed somewhere near by. " Jace are you alrigh-" The princess cut herself off as she saw what once the mask hid. Jace's face had a sharp jaw atop of it was hair was as golden as melted gold, his eyes... his right eye was a beautiful gold but as for his left eye it was green with brown specks,but the pupil it was like a...dragon's eye. 'oh my god.' she realized something and stared in awe at him. " oh my gods you're-you're a son of-." Jace's cut her off " yes im a son of Atia... The god of chaos & death."

Jace stared at the ground trying hard not to met her intense gaze "Why did you not tell me before?" she said as she offering a hand to him "because" he stated as he took her hand " I thought you would... think i'm a ... monster." his voice lowered as he stood before her, their faces inches away from each other as she spoked they inched together slowly. "That would never happen asshat." as their lips met it was a hesitant kiss but it slowly grew more heated and soon they were cursing Zalgo for not giving mortals stronger lungs. "Pant,pant so demigod?" Clary said meeting Jace's eyes, setting her forehead against his "yeah…And asshat really?" he responded with a smirk.


End file.
